Return
by Patrick-Henry
Summary: The arms that raise Bella out of the water are not warm iron, but cold marble.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

_"I sank deeper into the dark, to the ocean floor. Goodbye, I love you, was my last thought."_

_-New Moon, page 340_

Before I could finish my goodbye, I slammed into a new rock. I moaned at the new pain, breaking off in the middle because of Edward's exquisitely livid growl. I felt colder than before, and, shivering, realized that I was no longer submerged. I noticed that I had been thrown, gently but with considerable force, onto the rough sand. Coughing, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. In response to a second ferocious growl, I glanced up at my savior.

I recognized the pale skin, how could I not? I took in the bewitching sight of a thousand diamonds sparkling when one beam of sun hit this marble creature. I tried to look away, fearing that I truly was crazy, that my subconscious had finally cracked. Hearing voices was one thing, as was seeing them in my head, but this was too concrete.

I was up and rushing into the arms of my rescuer when I noticed the irises. Not the gorgeous topaz I loved, nor the coal black I had expected. Instead, I gazed into deep pools of majestic burgundy.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuer

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

I gazed into the bottomless pools of wine, dumbstruck. A feral smile ripped the face in front of me in half. Suddenly intent on something else, she whipped her head around, and with it, flame red hair. My stunned stare was left to settle on her fiery tresses, and Edward's third snarl broke my stare.

"Bella, stay very still. Don't scream." Although this seemed like the wrong idea to me, I willingly listened to my voice.

Victoria turned with blinding speed to look at me. Her malicious grin reminded me what Laurant had told me in the meadow. With a jolt, I realized that I did not want to die, here or in the water.

I struggled to think, but all I got from my waterlogged brain was darkness.

"Hello, Bella. What a pleasant surprise- you seem to be all alone right now. It's just me and you." I noticed, however, that she did not look directly at me. Victoria's gaze scanned our surroundings. "Do you know where Edward could be?"

"Lie," Edward's velvet voice instructed me, a second time.

"Hunting, of course. That's why I'm with the pack," I told her as calmly as I could. My voice didn't break, and, pleased, I kept my breathing under control.

"Really? Because I've been here for a while. I haven't caught a whiff of them," she told me, smug.

My eyes began to widen with horror, but Edward spoke again, changing my expression, I was sure, to one of extreme pleasure. "Keep quiet and still."

Victoria began to look around, fearful of my smile. She put her nose to the air, breathing in other scents than mine. Her face froze, but she composed herself so quickly I thought I had imagined it. "Okay then. I should like to save you for when the Cullen's little excursion returns. Why don't we wait at their home?"

Edward and I both knew she was gauging my expression, so I kept one of politeness. "Charlie," he reminded me.

"Umm, I'll be missed. My dad, the wolves..."

"Fine. I'll take you home. And keep watch. You can call the wolves," she spat at me, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

With that, she swung me over her shoulder and began to run.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

Victoria slowed as we neared my house. She set me down. Trapping me in her marble grasp, she looked me in the eye. "You _will_ be quiet, and you _will _ do as I say," Victoria ordered me, a hard edge to her musical voice. "You wouldn't want anyone else to get hurt, would you?"

I mentally considered the possibilities. "No friends, pack's gonna be okay, can't hurt Edward...CHARLIE!"

Victoria smirked. "I believe James had a similar arrangement with your mother?" She raised one long finger, silencing my desperate protests. "Not now." Her eyes bore into my soul. "Now, I would like to know why, as you say, I 'can't hurt Edward.'"

I froze. I had not noticed that I'd been mumbling.

"Oh," she went on. "And no friends? Has your boyfriend gone from overprotective to overpossessive? But why, then, would he leave you with _dogs_ when my scent was in the area?" she mused. "They haven't been around at all, come to think of it."

My floodgates opened, and I remembered, with piercing clarity, how I had spent the painful hours when I knew I was to die at James's hand. I had simply immersed myself in what I would do with Edward had fate taken a lighter turn. I struggled to do the same thing again. What was Edward doing right now? Sobbing, I doubled over, containing the explosion within me.

"I see," Victoria concluded cooly. "You only are a human. Your kind tends to become a little tedious. You are nothing special."

She ran her tongue over the glistening edge of her teeth. "This ruins my plan for vengeance."

I look up sharply, horrified by the plan I knew was forming in her mind. If it wouldn't hurt Edward when she killed me, she would find it necessary to end his life as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Discoverey

Return

_Hey guys- thanks for the reviews- I got 24! They're extra- special to me because this is my FIRST fanfic. _

_Also, I know the chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer, but I have two reasons for the shortness._

_1. They seem longer on paper._

_2. You have to admit, even if I do say so myself, I broke them off in pretty good places._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

Victoria smiled, displaying her menacing teeth. "You- go inside. Shower. I'll wait in your room." With that, she led me into the house.

Strange vampires in my bedroom bothered Edward quite a bit, but I complied. After all, I lived to see him angry. I carefully listened to his fuming throughout my shower. When I entered my room, dressed in my favorite sweats, Victoria's nose was pressed to the floor.

She heard me coming in, no doubt, and a malicious grin broke her flawless features. Before I could object, she had ripped up a couple of my floorboards and looked into the dark chasm she had created.

"Hmm.." Victoria's look became vibrantly excited. "Did you put these here?" Before I could ask what she had found, she went on. "No, he did. They're covered in his scent, like he touched them last." She then reached down to pick up a stack of pictures and on CD with a lithe movement.

Shock, bewilderment, comprehension, and anger flitted across my face before I settled at bitterness. "He didn't hold up to his end at _all_!" I was livid. The angel's face in my head had a pleading look to it, but I continued. "Of all the stupid, childish things..."

Victoria broke off my fuming. "His end of what?" She looked me in the eye, and I had to answer, mesmerized.

"He...promised! He said it would be like he had never existed! Why does he have to torture me like this?" I broke down, remembering that dreadful night I had done everything to forget.

But Victoria only gave me a confused and impatient look. "You stupid human! He still cares for you! Quite a bit, it seems!" She paused, a calculating look on her face, ginned, and went on. "I was going to have to kill you both in order to get my revenge, but now my job is much easier. I suspected this- after all, he followed me to Brazil, but now I'm sure. Perfect- my original plan will work." She flashed a triumphant grin. "Now, to business. We have to clear your schedule."

She sat down, deep in thought, leaving me with my head reeling. Edward loved me? His love was what I was willing to relinquish my soul for before he left, but then he did...

Why did he leave his stuff? And why did he follow Victoria to Brazil?

I stumbled to my bed and let sleep overtake me. Even with Victoria, mistress of my nightmares, at my bedside, the exhaustion of my cliff dive was too great. Fear couldn't keep me awake for long. I sank into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5: Call

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

As I sank into deep sleep, a tangled web of questions and confusion grabbed at me. I plunged into the scenery of my usual dream, with a few substantial differences. I knew exactly what I was searching for- a marble angel who shied away from me, but always stayed in the edges of my peripheral vision. I could feel the angel's eyes on me, as if he was watching me. Other shapes and sounds swiftly swirled around me in the usually silent forest, but I felt safe in the torrent- the angel that I sought was shielding me. I had no reason or chance to wake up screaming before a marble hand unceremoniously shook me awake.

"Get up," Victoria hissed at me. "You have to call those dogs before they suspect anything."

My mind restarted with a jolt, and I realized that the pack would undoubtedly pick up Victoria's scent, if they hadn't already. About to open my mouth, Edward's voice, reminding me of the questions I had yet to answer, cut in. "Don't tell her! That will only give her reason to kill you sooner. Time, Bella, I need time!" Perplexed by his last sentence, I silently nodded at both vampires.

I stretched and walked downstairs, Victoria a silent shadow. I picked up the phone and dialed the Blacks. "Bella?"

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, how are you?" His voice was panicked, and he sought to infuse it with a double meaning that I caught immediately.

Wishing that I could have saved him from danger, I desperately made my choice. The wolves were the only ones who could save me. And while I hated myself for putting them in range of anything as ferocious as Victoria, I remembered Laurant's look of utter terror upon meeting the pack. I knew I needed help. "I'm actually not feeling so great, Jake. I think I might have a fever."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, and then a crinkling sound. I could picture him shaking with fury, blurring around the edges. I tensed, but he kept control. "Is she there?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Okay, Bella. Try to get a lot of rest. I'm sure you'll feel better." I could tell he wanted me to stall Victoria.

I answered, relieved. "Sure thing, Jake. Can't wait to see you!" Victoria glared at me, so I went on. "I'll come by when I'm better, I mean."

"Sure, sure." Jacob's voice was confident. "Okay, I have to go now. Feel better!" I happily pictured him rushing out of the house and, with a flying leap, transforming into a russet creature that had terrified me.

Relief flooded my face, but Victoria thought I found comfort in the fact that none of my friends would be in harm's way, an inference she must have taken from my escapade with James.

"Perfect, Bella." She smiled. "Now, what can you tell your father?"

My mind raced. "I'll tell him that I'd like to spend a day in Seattle. Shopping." My voice broke. "When?"

"The sooner the better. I'm a bit eager, you know." Another ruthless smirk chilled me.

Victoria stiffened suddenly. "I'll be around," she whispered in my ear before vanishing.

Seconds later, I heard Charlie's key in the door. "Bella?" He called my name as he always did, but I painfully imagined a day when there would be no answer.

"Right here." I pushed the image aside. The werewolves would protect me. "I'm not feeling so great," I told him as he walked inside. "I think I'm just going to warm up a quick dinner for us and go to bed early." I needed time to solve the puzzle that was nagging at me- Edward.

"Okay," he responded. "Do you want me to take care of dinner?"

"Nah, I got it." I grabbed a half-eaten lasagna from the fridge, uncovered it, and stuck it in the microwave. I started to pour two glasses of milk when the microwave's beep startled me. Spilling all over myself, I jumped.

"You okay, Bells?"

"Yeah, just wasn't paying attention. I'm tired." Charlie didn't see much into my clumsiness; it was far from unexpected.

I devoured my lasagna, nearly burning my throat. Gulping down my milk, I looked up to catch Charlie's gaze. "Hey, Charlie?" He looked up. "I was thinking, maybe tomorrow, I'll go out to Seattle- I need to get some shopping done before school starts."

Charlie thought for a second. "Are you going alone?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll be fine." I tried not to look at him as I lied, twice.

"Okay, sure. Just be careful."

"Thanks." I yawned, and told him, "I'm going to go get some rest. Love you."

"Love you. Goodnight, Bells."

I plodded up the stairs, looking at the floor. I focused on the knots in the wood as I grabbed my bathroom supplies, afraid to look up and notice the marble statue who was unquestionably in my room. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, preparing to work out a mystery that would very likely result in splintering what remained of my heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Comprehension

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

I returned to my room and stumbled blindly to my bed, where I curled up into a ball. Panic, misery, and bitterness floated around me as I sought to make sense of the garbled bits of information I had gathered that day.

I opened my mind completely, expecting near insanity, but the turmoil within me kept me whole. LIke a hurricane, I had a spot of clarity in the middle of chaos.

Although I knew I would pay later, I tried to remember everything I could about the Cullens. The memories had, no matter how much I fought, clung to me like leeches, sucking my happiness away. For the first time, I was glad of this.

I thought about how Victoria had said that Edward followed her to Brazil. I endeavored to reason why he would do something like that. If he didn't care for me, the reason wouldn't be related to me. But then, I remembered, Victoria had proven that he did. So why would he leave me?

With a flash of intuition, I remembered how Edward had detested himself each time I was put in danger by what he was. I remembered how, in the beginning, he'd tried to convince us both that it would be better for me to stay away from him. I remembered how he started incriminating himself before James showed up to that fateful baseball game, when Alice told us the three were arriving. I remembered how he couldn't forgive himself for my injuries- then or at my birthday party. I remembered how Edward tried, in the hospital and after my birthday, to tell me I wasn't good for him, with renewed effort.

I closed my eyes, concentrating. Behind my lids, Edward gave me a pleading look. _He loves me_, I realized. _He just didn't love himself. _I almost jumped up at my sudden, true knowledge, but I another thought and feeling came to me- anger. Betrayal. _I can't believe he left me for such a worthless reason. Didn't he know that I loved him? _Waves of rage rolled off of me. _When I find him, I'm going to kill him. _

Edward looked me in the eye, a first for my hallucinations, and I understood the pain on his face. His pain was the same as my pain- I was the half that completed him, just as he did the same to me. And his pain was pain at himself, for causing me pain. But a great part of it was desperation. He was distressed at my proximity to the vampire that wanted so badly to hurt us both, and fearful, I realized with a shiver, that there was no hope.

"Hello, Bella," Victoria greeted me. I was startled, noticing her for the first time, sprawled out on my rocking chair.

"Nice to see you," I received he pleasantly. My revelation had insured faith in me, if not in Edward, that I would be saved. He, after all, didn't know we were going to be looking for him tomorrow. _Or did he?_ With a jolt, I remembered Alice, who I had repressed more wholly than Edward. Her withdrawal from me had stung in the face of the wound Edward had opened. She had been my friend. Friendship wasn't supposed to follow the same rules romance did. All my subconscious reasoning suddenly floated to the surface.

But, I told my reasoning, Edward wouldn't have let her. Why hadn't I thought of that before? I smiled, releasing all my tension to any of the Cullens. _Stupid Edward and his stupid morality_, I growled internally.

"Thank you for taking care of tomorrow," she told me, flashing her spotless teeth. "Now, do you know where the Cullens could be?"

_Looking for me_, I unexpectedly registered. _Alice must've seen me jump. And she must've seen Victoria._ "Umm, no. They're _supposed_ to be in Los Angeles, but that's too sunny. They'll be somewhere northern, where they can come out during the day. Carlisle will be working at a hospital, of course." Now that I embraced the truth, the memories were healing.

_Did Alice see Laurent? Why didn't they come then? Why is this any different, really? _I faltered suddenly. _Wait. I'm okay. That's how Alice saw me, then. _I thought for a moment more. _Edward wanted a "clean break". _No interference. _Did he let Alice look at my future? What if she was repressing it? Was I alone here? _ I pushed these doubts out of my mind, refusing to waver. Edward loved me. I would be okay.

"Sleep, then, Bella. I'll do some research." She strode to my computer, booted it up, and deftly covered it with one of my jackets. If Charlie came in while it slowly revived, he wouldn't notice a thing.

Still exhausted, I closed my eyes to a silent, dreamless night.


	7. Chapter 7: Departure

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

When I awoke, rejuvenated, Victoria was mulling over a list. "Good morning, sleepyhead," she greeted me, flashing a knowing smile. "We're off today."

"Right," I said groggily. "And where are we heading?" My voice broke as I woke up to my unhappy reality.

Victoria turned to her list. "Well, we're going to head out to Europe, and try the cities around there. England, France, Ireland, Sweden, Italy- everywhere there are small towns that would be perfect. And not too close to the equator- longer winter, more overcast days. I'm sure we'll find them eventually."

I sighed, cringing internally. _How am I going to explain this to Charlie if I get back? _I forced the doubt out of my head. _When I get back, _I corrected myself mentally.

A sly smile broke out on Victoria's face, and I knew she enjoyed my worrying. "You should pack a small bag- only necessities. We'll be running most of the way."

I gasped, horrified. Images of motion sickness and gory crashes flashed through my head. Victoria grinned again as, resigned, I fished out a small backpack from under my bed and stuffed a pair of jeans, a flannel shirt, my bathroom bag, and a wad of cash into it. I got dressed, wearing a sweatshirt and a jacket because I knew I'd want both later, and continued downstairs. There, I stuffed a handful of cereal bars and some fruit into my bag before I ate.

While I chewed on my cereal, I decided to figure out what I'd say to Charlie, instead of panicking. I could think of few options, but then I remembered something I had repressed- my birthday presents. I raced upstairs and grabbed the vouchers for plane tickets that Carlisle and Esme had given me. My hands were shaking as I wrote a letter to Charlie. I told him that I had found these, and I needed to get away- just for a little while._There are too many memories here. I'm feeling overwhelmed,_ I wrote. I knew he'd understand, given I had only recently recovered from my zombie- like state. He was conscious of the fact that I was still damaged._Sorry it's so sudden, _I added. _They expire today. _ I ended the letter, telling him that I loved him, and that I would call when I got in.

Victoria frowned at the last part, but I told her, "I have to." She looked confused, and I realized that she had no idea I planned on returning. I had no intention of letting her know.

"Whatever," she growled. Then, with a devious smile, "I guess we both have to eat. You can call then."

My eyes widened and I shivered in terror when I realized the implications of that. I hadn't needed to deal with the "natural" vampire diet before. "Okay," I choked out, to Victoria's pleasure.

I washed, then dried my bowl and spoon, leaving the house pristine. I couldn't decide if it would be a good thing for Charlie, that there would be less things to remind him of me, or a bad thing, because he would miss me. Depressed, I sighed, then kicked the sad thoughts out of my head. _Don't dwell on the negative, _I reminded myself. _Besides, I'll be home in a few days. _But it was hard to retain optimism when faced with the knowledge that our trip would cost others their lives. It did not help me to recognize that Victoria would have killed anyway. And I received little relief in the fact that these people in danger were not the ones near to me- in fact, Forks would be vampire- free.

Gloomy, I locked the door of my silent house and stepped into the fog. As Victoria had instructed before, I opened the door of my truck, but, before climbing in, went to rummage around in the back. This gave Victoria enough time to climb in and find a place on the floor, where she wouldn't be seen.

After we had left Forks, and all familiar sights, behind, we pulled over. Victoria took the driver's seat, cursing my slow truck. We rode in silence, leaving me to brood. To occupy myself, I once again tried to think of what I would tell Charlie, this time when I called him tonight.

A few miles from Seattle, Victoria pulled over.


	8. Chapter 8: Travel

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

Victoria drove a ways into the forest, where she stopped, parking my truck in a sheltered spot. "We'll continue on foot from here," she explained, a malevolent gleam in her eye. "Get on my back."

It was like riding a bike, I realized. I knew just what to do. A bike that ran fast as a plane, anyway. More frightened and exhilarated as I had been the first time I rode with Jake, I held on for my life. The forest seemed to go on forever, a tangle of brown and green. I couldn't tell where we were going- I only knew, thanks to the sounds, that we were parallel to the highway. After a few minutes, I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on not getting sick.

After what seemed like hours, Victoria abruptly set me down. I blinked, dazed. We were still in the forest, but I could see the buildings quite close. "We'll go to the airport and take a plane out tomorrow, early," she told me. "Right now, we'll find a hotel for the night."

I glanced around, and I realized that the air was much warmer than it should have been. Warmer, and drier. "Where are we?"

"Los Angles."

"What? We're in California?" I freaked out. How could we have gotten here? I knew vampires were fast, but I had no idea something like this could have happened.

Victoria smiled, never upset when I was.. "We'll have to leave before the sun's up. I've already bought pane tickets." She took my hand in her unbreakable grasp and yanked on it. Suddenly, I was upright. "Come on. We need to get a place to stay. You need to eat, and so do I."

A wave of sadness came crashing down on top of me. I followed her glumly, not caring if I tripped. I knew that a lack of precaution would keep me clumsy- and slow. Anything to put off Victoria's feeding. She shot me a fresh glare every few minutes, but she couldn't do anything. We were- sadly but thankfully- too close to the rest of humanity. As we plodded down the highway, I saw buildings and palm trees rise out of the uncharacteristic mist.

I soon heard the town. It was so different than Forks. So loud- even in this mist, there was a feeling of sunshine. In Forks, I often felt things lurking behind me, in the greenery or the perpetual fog. Here, even though I was terrified, I felt that big- city, sunshine feeling I had loved about Phoenix. I let out a sigh, and with it a pang of homesickness- for my home town and the one I had adopted.

Soon we were in the center of the city, crowds bustling around us, and checking into a quiet hotel. I diligently played my part- happy- inserting smiles when needed. Just before I might've cracked, Victoria closed the door and shut the curtains with a graceful sweep of her arm. I collapsed onto the big, fluffy bed.

As I sat up, I saw that Victoria had picked up a small binder that was laying on the desk. She deftly flipped through the pages. "I'm going to get you something to eat while I'm out," she told me. "You need food in your system. I don't want your blood to taste all gross," she added, wrinkling her nose. "You're going to have to stay healthy."

But, at the thought of Victoria's thirst, I just flopped down again. She looked at me, and rolled her eyes.

A short while later, the sun was already setting, and the sky's hue rivaled Victoria's blazing tresses. She cleared her throat, and my head shot up. "I'm going out to dinner," she told me, her eyebrows raising as she grinned deviously. "You can make the calls you need to."

She slipped out, leaving me with a warning; I was not to leave the room. Numb, it was easy not to think about what she was doing. But, I knew I only had a little bit of time, and I wanted to call the pack. I sighed, and tried to relax. I couldn't become a zombie, but I had to avoid panic. I sighed again, taking deep breaths. I stood up, walking to sit next to the phone.

Hands shaking and eyes watering, I picked up the phone. I was beginning to lose hope.


	9. Chapter 9: Calls

Return

_Hey, guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I know it's been forever. Thanks for sticking with me!_

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

I took another deep breath, and carefully lifted the phone off the receiver. I felt as if it would explode, given the slightest tremor.

No. I felt as if _I_ would explode.

I dialed the familiar number by reflex. I could have done it with my eyes closed. With the first ring, I felt sunshine beating down upon me. But, as they went on, the sunshine stopped. Despair began to pull at me.

Finally, the rings stopped. "Jacob?"

"BELLA!" Warmth flooded through me. It did not matter that I was hopelessly condemned to be drained of blood by a vampire focused on avenging her mate. I was fine. Everything was going to be fine. "Where are you?"

"Los Angeles." I remembered that, ironically, this was where the Cullens were supposed to be. "And we're going to Europe. Tomorrow." I gulped. With logic, nothing seemed that fine.

"Oh." I could feel how that freaked him out. "We couldn't find any scent out of Forks. We guessed the leech took you in a car, but we had no idea where. We've been sitting around, making up desperate plans. Trying to deny the worst."

I swallowed. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It's that bloodsucker's fault. Come on, fill me in. We'll start running as soon as I get off the phone." He was eager, jumpy.

As much as I hated to put him in danger, I knew I needed help. Lots of it. "We're going to look for Edward. Victoria wants to kill me in front of him."

"Why? He doesn't care!" Jacob growled, and then quickly added, "Sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. But didn't you try to explain it to her? Wait- don't. She'd probably eat you anyway. Stupid leech. Good idea- try to buy time."

"Ummm..." I had no idea how to explain this to him. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew that he liked me. A lot. That he was waiting for me to get over Edward.

"What?" His voice became confused.

"I think he does...care."

"WHAT?" I heard crackling. I knew he was shaking with fury right now. "How can you have deluded yourself into thinking that?"

"Victoria found all the stuff he'd given me- it disappeared when he left- under my floorboards. I had an idea. Well, she realized it first. But it makes sense." I wondered how he was feeling right now. Would he hate me? "Edward left because he didn't want to hurt me. He wanted me to have a happy, human life."

"That doesn't make any sense!" I felt how distraught he was. I hated his pain. I hated myself for causing it. Was this how Edward had felt.?

"Yes, it does." I was on the defensive now. "He hated himself when he put me into danger. After that night, with Jasper..."

"What night?" I forgot Jacob couldn't hear my mind, wasn't in on my reasoning.

"My birthday party. I cut my finger. Then Edward threw me into a stack of plates to protect me. I cut my arm open." I heard Jacob mutter a string of curses, and sighed. "It wasn't his fault. But Edward was distressed for days. He couldn't forgive himself. He even tried to convince me- well, us both, really- that Mike Newton would have been better." As I spoke, I felt the full strength epiphany. I was right. I knew it. "He left a couple of nights later."

"It's possible," Jacob allowed, grudgingly. "But why does it matter? He ended it, regardless of the reasons. He caused you so much pain." I could tell we both winced. "I hate him," he added to himself.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I know. I haven't forgiven him." I knew a sly grin was spreading on Jacob's face. "I think he'll come look for me," I added, breaking the momentary silence.

"Why?"

"Alice. She would've seen me. Unless she'd been blocking me. But this is a big thing. I think she wouldn't have been able to block something so sudden and so big."

"Wouldn't she have seen your pain?"

"I don't know. I think Edward would have forbidden her from looking."

"Oh." The silence was palpable and uncomfortable. "Well, the more saving you, the better," he told me resentfully. "I'll agree with leeches for that. But only for that."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Jake."

"Sure, sure." I could hear him get up, stretching out his long legs. "I'm going to come for you, okay? Buy as much time as you can."

My face spread into the first grin all day. "You're awesome."

"See you soon, Bella," Jacob promised. He hung up. I imagined his purposeful strides as he sped out of the house and, with a leap, transformed into a wolf. Far from scaring me, the image brought me comfort, and joy.

Not for long. Guilt and doubt clenched at my stomach. _How could I endanger him like that?_ I shoved these thoughts aside, determinedly. Before I could go to pieces, I had to call Charlie. _It will only be worse when I disappear,_ one side of my mind reasoned._But you both need to hear each other, _the other half shot back.

I dialed, listening to each ring with despair. I couldn't forgive myself for hurting Charlie. I wished I had asked Jacob about him; a quiet part of my mind told me I didn't want to know. He was most likely heartbroken. For a fleeting moment, I allowed myself to wonder if he would be like I had been without Edward. After what seemed like hours, he picked up. "Dad?" I used the name I knew would make him happiest. I owed him that much, at least.

"Bella? BELLA!"

"Yeah, its me."

"Where are you?"

"Phoenix." We both sighed. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle it. After I found the tickets..." I trailed off, letting real tears cloud my vision.

"It's okay, Bells. I love you."

"Thanks." I was incredibly grateful. "I'm really, really sorry. I hate to do this to you." And I did.

"It's okay. But I'll miss you. Will you be back?"

I sighed again. I shouldn't have called him. "S-soon, I hope," I choked out. That wasn't a lie.

"Don't worry, Bells. Do what you have to."

"I love you. Thanks."

He sighed. "I love you too. I'll miss you." Oh, he would. The guilt burned inside me, barely allowing hope to break through.

"Bye." I hung up a quickly as I could, grabbing myself into a tight embrace. Falling to the floor, tears streaked my cheeks.

After I had both fallen to pieces and put the puzzle that I was back together again, a surprising idea came to mind. One that I would have forbidden myself to even consider days before, and it was beautiful.

I got up, filling myself with hope, but knowing I had the potential to be disappointed as greatly as I had when he left. I sat by the phone once again, and began to dial a third number.


	10. Chapter 10: Alone

Return

_I owe you all an apology, it really has been forever since I've updated. I've been crazy busy, though. And I haven't been slacking off- all the time I didn't write, I didn't read anything on fanfiction. Nothing at all. I promise- I've been on probation as long as you have been, at least from me._

_I'm also deeply sorry if you've updated your story, posted a review, or sent me a message. I also have not had a chance to check my e-mail in over a week. I'll catch up as soon as I can. _

_All of you guys are near and dear to me. My day is always better when I check my email and find a comment, and I value your opinion highly. I'm really sorry, I've been doing what I hate. _

_Thank you all, for sticking with me. I hope this makes it worth the wait!_

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

I knew this number better than my own; it was far more precious. I dialed slowly, shakily, but with determination. Sheer desperation drove me on. As I carefully pressed each number, I realized how dire my situation really was. In case the pack couldn't get to me, this, I understood, was my last resort. Doubt filled me as time dragged on, extinguishing the flame of my epiphany. Nearly, anyway. Resolutely, I pushed the last button and heard the first ring.

That first ring cut off and sharp silence grew. My mind screamed out a warning. I thought I had been cured, thought I knew myself. But in this soundless chasm between rings, I foresaw myself, if nobody picked up. Or even if someone picked up. It wasn't pretty. I briefly thought of the futility of this call, that he would have changed numbers, but I somehow knew that he hadn't. The one who had tucked away a small piece of himself under my floorboards would not be able to nullify this part of our life together either.

The second ring brought deliverance for one short moment. Then I was numb.

But the third ring broke off in the middle. I gasped, suddenly lost. "Hello?" That voice. It was unparalleled. Polite and curious, but with a melancholy tone to it. He didn't know I was calling, I registered, and he was also resigned. Depressed, uncaring. _He misses me_, I suddenly knew. That fact revived me, and I yearned to comfort him.

"Edward." I stated his name as the fact that it was. He knew who I was and what I knew. We still loved one another. That hadn't changed. It simply _was._

I heard- or rather, didn't hear- him stop breathing. I knew he became tense, still as stone. I, as well, went rigid in that second of quiet. "Bella?" I relaxed, ecstatic. "Oh, Bella!" I saw the look of bliss on his godlike face, and knew what I had done was right. I had gambled my heart and won another.

"Edward," I loved using his name, "Victoria has me." I spoke slowly, afraid to hasten through this remarkable moment. The real Edward, and the impostor in my head, who I now knew never had even rivaled the real thing, let out cries of pain and rage. It hurt me to be, though indirectly, the cause of this beautiful, tortured howl.

"Why?" the question was rhetorical, I knew. But I chose to answer anyway.

"Mate for a mate." With a rush, I remembered that I was supposed to be mad at him. He had stupidly left for my safety and now I was in peril regardless.

"Where are you?" I felt the cutting anger behind his words, but knew it was directed at him. He wouldn't even blame our enemy- he would hate himself instead. Edward spoke quickly, preparing.

I explained my situation in a hushed tone. "Bella," he began seriously, "we're all coming for you. Why don't you and I call Alice first?" I hadn't allowed myself to expect anything, but this plan of action threw me off guard completely. I ran it through my mind for a second- and, torn between sure death and the danger of the ones I loved the most, I chose life. With Edward in it, life had quickly started to mean quite a bit more.

He put Alice on the line. She picked up before the first ring. "BELLA!'" I answered her, just as, if not more, pleased, and she gushed on for a few moments about how much she missed me. "Edward wouldn't let me look at all concerning you. But I've been so worried. Good thing I was keeping tabs on Victoria..." With the mention of our enemy's name, all three of us became instantly alert.

"Alice, what should we do?" I asked her weakly.

"We're going to meet you. I don't care if they have to swim the Atlantic, we'll all be there to take care of you." Edward promised me, resolved. "Like I should have been," he added, mostly to himself.

"Is that a good idea?" I was skeptical. "Wait, where are you anyway?" If _they_ had to swim the Atlantic, and he didn't, then they were most definitely not on the same continent. What was up with him? Edward loved his family and would never leave them. Or so I thought.

"I'm in Mexico. Holed up, coming out at night."

"And the rest of us are in a small French town. Really beautiful, actually. Carlisle is, naturally, a doctor, Esme is renovating a historic home, and we're at school." Alice filled me in.

"Why aren't you together?" I was still confused.

"Edward, why don't you explain," Alice said sweetly.

He was silent for a moment. "I missed you. I couldn't stand the pity, and I couldn't be reminded of you. It was just too much," Edward told me with a sigh. "I've been comatose since..." he broke off, trailing into misery.

"Edward, that is so wrong," I huffed, angry. "Not only did you hurt yourself, you underestimated me as well," I reproached him. "I was like that too," I admitted, refusing to be ashamed. "You caused us both to suffer for nothing!" I was beginning to cry, and, even though I was alone, it embarrassed me.

Edward began his long- winded explanation, in which he tried to justify his actions, but Alice cut in. "Now is not the time, Edward. And don't even try. I promise you- it won't work." Edward sighed in defeat. I grinned, wiping away my tears.

Alice and Edward talked logistically for a few moments, as I listened to them, adding any information I had. Alice hung up, telling me that she would see me soon, which calmed me quite a bit.

It was just me and Edward, alone. I could hear steady footfalls, and I inquired, "Are you running?"

"Yes." I blushed, thankful.

"Thank you," I told him simply.

"Don't, Bella," he warned me. "It's the least I can do," he said quietly, his voice burning with regret. He was silent for a long time.

We both struggled for the right words. All of a sudden, I remembered about the wolves. "Bella," he said, and I stopped thinking for a moment. "I think I should go. So I can run faster. But I don't want to." This made my heart dance, as, in my head, he grinned his cocky grin, the one I loved. I hadn't seen it in months.

I hated for him to go. "Okay, Edward. As much as I deplore saying it, you're right." Right then, I remembered the wolves once again. "But I have something I need to tell you first."

Right then, the telephone disappeared from in my hands. I gasped, and fell out of my chair. "Oh!" I cried out in surprise.

Victoria stood above me. "Edward?" She spoke derisively. "This should get interesting," she chuckled. Then, with an unexpected new expression, she pinched the telephone cord. Sparks flew and the line undoubtedly went dead. I cowered in terror. In the back of my mind, I realized what my last words were and what Edward might be thinking.

She picked me up with one hand, and tossed me into the large bed that dominated the room. "What did you do?" she demanded, infuriated. I quickly gauged my situation. She had all the power. And she would surely know if I was lying. Truth, then. Or part of it, at least.

"I called him," I confessed, sheepish but adamant. A small smile spread across my face.

"And..." Victoria prompted me, intrigued.

"He's coming," I disclosed after a few seconds. Victoria grinned, and her eyes lit up.

"Here? Now? When?" she urged.

"Soon," I told her gaily. I decided to keep the part about the wolves and the other Cullens to myself.

"Anyone else?"

I made a face. "I don't know," I said slowly. "You cut us off." I shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

Victoria's face turned contemplative, and she sat down, immersed in planning. I looked around the room, taking in our surroundings for the first time. I noticed a takeout box in the corner of the room, and, confused, I asked Victoria what it was. She broke out of her mulling, and, shooting across the room, handed it to me. I cautiously opened the top, speculating as to what could be hiding within. Victoria rolled her eyes.

Inside, I found a tiny, steaming pizza and a can of soda. "Thank you," I told her. As I spoke, I remembered that I had said the same words to Edward only moments earlier. It felt wrong to have used the same words. I loved Edward with all my heart, and he was saving it. Victoria, whom I hated with all my heart, was intent on stopping it.

And with that, I came full circle to Edward. He was absorbed in keeping it beating. As I took a bite of pizza, I pondered the problem at hand. Edward was coming back. And I loved him. I always would. But, I was exceedingly angry with him. And then there was Jake.

If the hatred he felt for Edward was reciprocated, I knew there would be a huge issue. I expected the vampires would be more sensible, but this was the sort of thing that defied expectations. I really could only hope reason would prevail over instinct. It certainly had in the past.

Then I considered Edward and Jacob's possible reactions to one another, on a deeper level than species. The possibilities weren't that great. They would, I inherently knew, despise each other. Edward didn't know Jacob would be here. And I really couldn't count on Jake's maturity.

And I couldn't hurt Jake. He loved me, I knew that. And I loved him, but in the wrong way. Not romantically at all, no. But he had saved me, first from myself, and then from others who hunted me down. I didn'tt know for which I was more grateful.

I would have to see how they behaved together, first. And some warning would be nice, I decided. I resolved to alert them to the other species before their senses of smell did. Hopefully, I would be able to.

The night grew darker, and even Victoria's blood red irises couldn't keep me awake. I curled up into a ball under the warm sheets of the luxurious bed, worrying.


	11. Chapter 11: Waiting

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

_I know it's been a while, and I apologize. But this was a really hard chapter to write. And three teaches synchronized their projects, I swear!_

_I want to thank Enthralled for reading this over before I posted it- this was the hardest chapter by far, and, besides catching embarrassing errors and sending me helpful advice, she gave me the reassurance I needed. Thank you, thank you, thank you!_

I awoke to a novelty- sunshine, streaming through our room's expansive window. Victoria was scowling, and I let out a sly smile. Each day of glorious sunshine was another that we could go nowhere while her enemies- my saviors- sped closer.

Victoria was annoyed as she told me that she had canceled our plane tickets and that we would be waiting for Edward's arrival. I knew that she had been counting on the element of surprise in addition to choosing her own- I shivered- place of battle.

But here in the sunlight, I stressed less. With somewhat good reason. Yes, Victoria held me captive and could kill me at any moment. But other than that, I was okay. There were six werewolves and seven vampires coming for me. She only expected one. I grinned and sauntered off to take a shower.

As the stream of steaming water hit me, I instantly relaxed. I hadn't realized I'd been so tense. In the shower's tranquility, I was honest. I admitted to myself that I was terrified- not as much for my own life as for that of the ones coming to save me. I would never be able to forgive myself for putting them in so much danger.

But there was nothing I could do. So I remained in the shower for as long as I could, and in the bathroom for even longer than that. I blow-dried my hair until it was perfect. I brushed my teeth for a full two minutes, taking care to scrub each individually. After everything was done, though, I couldn't stall any longer. I sighed and went to wait.

Walking into our room, I flopped down into a chair by the window. Victoria and I sat in silence, both our eyes scanning the busy streets below our room. The quiet was only broken by the arrival of a meal Victoria must had ordered through room service while I was in the shower.

I stood puzzling for a moment over the two plates, but realized that Victoria had to keep up her human pretense. Being a vampire was much more complicated than I'd thought.

I ate quickly and returned to my windowside perch. Being away, not knowing what was going on, was hard. Victoria could have slipped away without me noticing until it was too late. I found myself giving her furtive glares.

As I sunk into my chair, I again glanced at Victoria. It was then that I noticed what she was wearing. Jeans, sneakers, and a dark, high-necked shirt. Its arms that were longer than hers-they covered her hands. Her flaming red hair was contained by a baseball cap.

It just seemed odd. A hat inside? And from what I knew of female vampires, they had no qualms about showing off their beauty. I narrowed my eyes. Seconds later, they widened in shock.

Her outfit was for the battlefield. These were clothes that she could wear outside. They were quite plain. They covered the majority of her sparkling body. And they would not hinder her in the rapid movement that made up vampire fighting.

This exhilarated me. Victoria certainly had a better idea of vampire speeds than I did. If she was preparing for battle, then the vampires, and the werewolves, would speedily arrive. Fear rushed down my spine. I had thought that we would be waiting days. Not hours.

And then I saw it.

Five intimidating teenagers, wandering the streets in a clearly defined group.

They were wandering aimelssly, that was plain. But there seemed to be an order to the way they wandered. Were they using a grid pattern? I recognized it from the dreadful hikes I had taken with Jaccob.

And they were all visibly angry.

My heart sped up erraticly. Victoria's head snapped up. "What?"

I let out a breath, still scanning the scene outside, and willed myself to calm down. "False alarm," I smiled weakley. "No vampires."

Luckily, Victoria attributed my stange response to stress or despair.

Turning back to the window, I focused on the pack.

An idea came to me, brilliant as it was desperate. But I was frantic to end the anxious waiting, so I hardly hesitated.

Edward's face, smoldering with fury, popped into my head. So this was dangerous. Oh well. It was all I had, and it might work.

Rising from my seat, I strode over to one of the windows and proceeded to open it.

"What are you doing?" Victoria hissed at me.

Edward's face reappeared before my eyes, and I was suddenly reminded of how angry I was at him. With this, tears appeared in my eyes that I didn't bother to blink back. For once, I praised the fact that I cried whenever I was furious. This helped my charade along nicely.

"I want to feel the sunshine," I mumbled, trailing off. Now the half-truth ended and the acting began. Something I wasn't very good at. "Before..." Again, I left my sentence unfinished.

Victoria smirked and I knew my ploy had worked. So far. Now came the risky part. Because I couldn't control the werewolves. They could barely control themselves.

"Fine, open it," she allowed. "You can feel the sunshine before you die." Surely glad that I recognized her power, she turned away from me and to the window once again, scanning the crowd intently.

I gave her a pathetic look before opening the window wide.

Sure enough, as the wind blew, carrying what I had heard was an unmistakable scent, and palm trees swayed, five heads snapped up. Five pairs of alert, wary eyes found their way to my window.

I grinned, then swallowed. Now the danger was greatest. If one of the wolves reacted too drastically, or if Victoria caught their scent on a traitorous gust of balmy wind, I would lose all chances of escape.

When Jacob met my eyes, though, I couldn't help but smile again. Jake always made everything better. But I couldn't help but wince as I saw the worry in his face. He cared about me more than I deserved. And I knew it was more than a friendly caring. He had simply been waiting for me to get over Edward.

But, if I came back, I would return- it would only be one way-with Edward. Which would shatter Jake. I sighed, and gave Jake an encouraging grin. I wouldn't worry if I might not live to see my worries come true.

Jake tried to smile back at me, and the mask of calm broke, releasing some hope. But also desperation, the inevitable anger, and- was I right?- fear.

The five boys turned to the tallest, and began to speak. I could see how they were efficient. And they looked like they were thoroughly considering every angle of my treacherous predicament. The one I had despairingly brought them into.

I looked at Victoria and shivered. I hoped they knew what they were doing. Her focus on the crowd never ceased.

As I looked out the window again, the five boys were making their way to my hotel.

I sat down again and prepared for the final phase of my plan. "Victoria?" I said sweetly. "Do you mind if I go down the hall and get some soda?"

"Order it from room service," she told me, just as pleasantly. I guessed, correctly, that she would see my sudden urge for refreshment as a ruse for escape. She missed what I was really doing- giving Jake and the others precious seconds when they would open the door. I was buying more than a soda- they would get, hopefully, the element of surprise.

"Fine," I pretended to sulk, and hopped up, stretching. Walking across the room, I picked up the unbroken bedside phone.

My soda ordered, all I had to do was wait. Ugh. I sat on the bed and willed myself to be calm. I traced the pattern on the bedspread, trying to bring my mind to lighter topics. What would my human friends be thinking about my disappearance?

Before I could ponder that for long, a sudden noise brought me out of my reprieve. With a jolt, I registered it as a knock on the door.

_I have a poll up...about an idea that's been dominating my dreams. I need room for this story, so vote, please!_


	12. Chapter 12: Breakout

Return

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

_I wrote this chapter on a bus with my school band, on the way to Cleveland. I worked on it for, like, five hours. The next day, I wrote a little more. Then we played our concert and headed to the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame/ Museum.. Driving there, I wrote everything but the last sentence. I carried my notebook around the museum, searching for the right word to describe the sensation of vampire skin- without giving too much away to my friends. _

_So when we went to the bathroom, I set my notebook down- somewhat haphazardly, I'll admit. After I flushed, I stood up and grabbed it. Not tightly enough, I'll tell you that. With a splash, my notebook, filled with 15 pages of writing, fell into the toilet. _

_After a second of shock, I screamed. So did the rest of my group- even the ones who hadn't read my story. Anyway, after I let out a shriek of terror, I brought it over to the hand driers. There was no way I would let this chapter go. _

_Now, I'm typing up my smelly, warped, slightly hard-to-read chapter. In between each page (and I have to thank a friend for this) we put a piece of paper towel, and they dried safely. I really hope this chapter will be worth the stress, smell, and germs._

I jumped, registering the knock on the door. It would either be someone to save me or a cold soda. I shivered. I was cold enough already.

Not daring to hope, I tiptoed to the door. "Room service," I heard a faint voice call. _Don't look through that peephole. Victoria will notice your reaction, _I told myself.

Either way, she was, of course, already there. I gulped. _A door won't stop anyone important, anyway_, I argued with my fears. _They would get in even if she saw them. _

I couldn't be too worried. I had only ordered the soda to buy them time- to find a reason to open the door. It didn't really matter.

Still, I shook with anticipation and an exhilarating rush of adrenaline. My heart pounded in my chest, something I was sure Victoria was aware of. She stepped aside, satisfied, and my heart sank. Halfway. Why was she grinning like that?

The door creaked open, revealing an exceedingly tall, aproned man balancing a tray on one hand. My hope evaporated with the surge of hot air that came from the hallway.

"Here you go," he told me, handing over the tray. Despair clawed at me. I muttered my thanks while staring at the floor.

Suddenly, I brushed the mans hand. Warmth hit me, a sensation that was familiar and stimulating.

Then I noticed the man's dark coloring. How _big_ he was. The heavy circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't been sleeping. How he seemed to be hyperaware. And the fact that he must've been wearing an entire _bottle_ of cologne. I looked up with new eyes.

Embry Call stared back into them.

Right then, I realized that Victoria had never seen the werewolves in their human forms.

I was speechless. And although I wished to run right out the door, Embry tapped his lips. He handed me a menu. "Just leave the glass outside when you've finished. We'll come back for it in a bit," he told me, with a conspiratorial wink. _He slipped into plural_, I noticed.

"Thanks," I said brightly._There must be some sort of message inside the menu,_ I decided. _Why, though?_ My mind was racing. I couldn't understand why they didn't grab me now. The werewolves were never ones for inaction.

_It's because they can't phase,_ I realized. A quick look at the ceiling confirmed that.

Embry dared to scan the room. His hands shook as his gaze settled on Victoria, who was focused on the window. Hatred rolled off of him as his hands shook.

Sending me one last, nearly reassuring glance, he turned, slid the door shut behind him, and strode down the hallway.

Menu and glass in hand, I climbed back into bed. I wished I could be farther away from Victoria. Staying out of her line of sight was the best I could do.

Shaking, I took a long sip of my soda, sat back, and began to read the menu. Feigning interest, I scanned a list of breakfast options.

After, I was sure, eons had passed, I yawned, took another gulp, and turned the page.

A note, in hurried, messy scrawl, was crammed in between descriptions on entrees and desserts.

_Bella-_

_We're coming for you. But we can't fight in here. Don't worry, though, we've got a plan. When you put your drink outside, one of us will grab you and run. We're aiming for outside, but we're going through the ballrooms- the ceilings are high enough for us to phase. Don't worry, we will take care of you._

The message was signed by a crude drawing of a paw print.

I hated this plan. It was so risky. The wolves, in their human forms, were mostly defenseless. They might heal quickly and be stronger or faster than most, but that was it. The sharp claws, the huge size, the teeth- were missing. Basically, they were basing their plan on the sunlight.

Somehow, I doubted we'd get that far.

But there was no way to communicate with the pack. I didn't have a better plan anyway. I abhorred putting the pack in so much danger, but I didn't have a choice.

So I -slowly- drained my glass. Because I'd been so exhausted, not to mention distressed, I'd remained in my clothes, and it was fairly easy to surreptitiously slide my shoes onto my feet, using the crinkling of the blankets to hide the sounds I made. Victoria was too focused on spotting Edward to notice.

I stood up and crossed the room. I'd always stuck with the decisions I'd made. Deciding what to do was my problem. This time, my decision had been made for me.

I fumbled the locks and yanked the door open. Victoria, I sensed, was at my back, but before I could think about that, a warm hand took mine.

I dropped the glass and it shattered, but that didn't matter.

Jacob had taken my hand, and in a fluid movement, transfered me to his harms. Suddenly I was horizontal and we were dashing down the hallway.

The ferocious snarl Victoria let out was cut short by the door slamming in her face.

During the precious seconds we had, Jake sprinted me down the hall to Paul and a waiting elevator.

Sam and Embry followed us, spilling bottles of perfume on the carpet. They jumped into the elevator across from us, that Jared was holding and we all began our descent.

Jacob set me down, just before scooping me up into a bone- crushing hug.

"I thought we lost you," he breathed.

Stunned at what had just happened, I gaped at him. I was actually getting rescued. I wouldn't die. I shook in Jake's arms, sobbing.

He set me down and, kneeling, held my arms to my sides. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, still shaking. My knees buckled and I was glad Jake was holding me up. "I'm okay," I told him, incredulous.

"I still can't believe she got you," he began, regretful, but I stopped him.

"Not now, Jake. Worry about it later."

"Right," he answered, and began to fumble in his pocket, keeping me steady with his free hand.

"Hurry," Paul urged him, fidgeting. He smiled at me, but I could tell he was still nervous.

Jacob unscrewed the cap on a bottle of perfume and began to pour it on my head.

"To mask the scent?" Two nods confirmed my guess.

We were only two floors away from the lobby, our destination. All three of us stood by the opening and tensed to run.

"We're heading to the ballroom, okay? Through there and outside. Stay in the sun, it's the only advantage we've got."

When he had finished speaking, Jake squeezed my hand. "We'll be fine."

I turned to reply, but the elevator fell to halt and the doors glided open. Paul shot out into the marble tiled lobby, followed by Jacob, who was dragging me behind him. I saw sam, Jared, and Embry come out from their elevator.

"Late," Sam panted to a stunned porter as we formed into a group. The man pursed his lips in distaste but turned away, placated.

The wolves moved to surround me. Sam was at the front, along with Paul. Jacob and Embry were at my sides, holding my hands tightly. Now and then I tripped, but their hold kept me up. Jared followed us all, watching the back with periodical glances.

Abruptly, I saw it. A flash of red -so much like fire- and I stumbled, feet away from the ballroom. But in these feet, we were in the vicinity of humans. Witnesses -who were both a blessing and a curse. Victoria couldn't do anything too conspicuous. Like bit one of us. Or snap off our limbs. That was good.

But the wolves couldn't phase. In fact, they were focusing all their energy on _not_ phasing. From the way their fists were balled up and how their jaws were clenched, I cold see the effort required for this amount of self-control. They were fighting their instincts, and they could not afford to lose.

So I had stumbled, preoccupied with my glimpse of Victoria. My arms were wrenched out of Jacob and Embry's strong grasps, and I was alone for the wide space of an instant.

Jake and Embry stopped short a few feet ahead, stunned. Jared was a few feet behind. He had caught sight of Victoria and was staring at her, edgy and angry.

Only a moment had passed, but in it, I was the most alone I'd been during this entire ordeal. I had fallen onto my knees, and I knew that Victoria cold take me outside the hotel in the time I needed to stand.

I tried anyway. Shakily, I got to my feet, somehow untouched.

Only a few seconds had passed since I'd fallen. I began to walk, stiffly, forward. At the same time, the pack hastened back to encircle me. It seemed as if I would be safe.

At the last moment before I would be completely protected, a blurry form shot at me. Straightaway, I was encased in a chilly stone embrace.


	13. Chapter 13: Together

Return

_Okay, I know it's been awhile since my last update. A long while. But, I promise to you, I'm doing the best I can. I write in all my spare time- but I haven't got much of it. And this chapter took some work. Okay, a lot of work. It started out alright, but now- I think it' my best one. Hope it was worth the wait..._

_Oh, wait, one more thing. I really want to deeply thank everyone who's stuck with this story. All you guys who are reading this- you rock!_

**Stephenie Meyer, Amazing Ruler of the Universe, I bow before your greatness...**

I opened my mouth wide and sucked in a big breath, building up to a scream. Not a heartbeat later, a frigid hand gently smothered my mouth. The other marble arm was wrapped around my shoulders. I was trapped, my head forced forward. From this vantage point I was gazing at a tasteful sofa and a blank wall. A chill at my ear told me that a vampire's head was nearing mine.

I noticed that we were moving- smoothly, but a bit faster than a normal human, even in a hurry, would be able to walk. Whoever had me, they were really rushed, to let down their cover.

I saw, as we turned a corner, that the hallways were deserted. I thought I could hear the wolves behind me, but I wasn't sure. They were always pretty much silent in movement.

Terror hit me as I reviewed what little I knew. Some vampire- I assumed it was Victoria but wondered why she hadn't revealed herself- was holding me, and we were headed somewhere unknown. Somewhere, doubtless, without witnesses.

Hope abandoned me as I saw where I was. The ballroom. The battle room.

The doors shut with a menacing clang. We were alone. I gave a terrified whimper.

"Don't worry," a beautiful voice whispered in my ear. Then I was set down. I landed on my feet gracefully, doubtless still supported.

I looked at my captor (_or rescuer_, I thought hopefully) and squinted in confusion. I shook my head to clear it, blinked, and looked again. No hallucinations.

Edward was standing there, really, truly before me. Tense, he was not breathing, and his expressive eyes were unsure.

I would have liked to say that I told him how stupid it was of him to leave, and that it was all his fault that I was here, in this terrible mess. I would have liked to say that I gave him a piece of my mind. That I even _felt_ the rage I knew had grown inside me throughout this ordeal.

But I didn't. Instead, I tore myself away from his pained black eyes and memorized every detail of his perfection.

Moments passed and I was acutely aware of my heartbeat, my slow breathing, the way I trembled- markers of my humanity. And I became unsure. What if he was only here as a result of a guilty conscience? What if he hadn't left to take care of me; what if that was wishful thinking on my part? I was like a flower to his kind- beautiful, perhaps, but something that could be plucked from the earth and flung back to it without need or reason. I was a human. Nothing special.

As I met Edward's eyes I could sense how upset he was with himself. For leaving? Or for returning?

I smiled tentatively and his relief was palpable, as was mine. So at least he cared about my feelings. He began to breathe, although he remained tense, holding a protective stance I knew all too well.

He smiled back, and, dazzled, I ceased thinking about the danger. Or how this situation could have been avoided. Every doubt was momentarily banished. _Edward_, I thought. _Safe_.

He reached out a cold hand, and my warm one fit into it. Neither of us were really sure what to do; but we distinctly perceived was happening in the mind of the other.

He knew that I hadn't forgiven him. That I was very much broken and that it was all his fault. And I knew how he was broken; I saw his mistakes, and how they were haunting him.

He drew me into an unbreakable embrace, and I saw myself falling into the Bella I had been before Edward left. A happier Bella, with less cares and fewer worries. It would so easy.

But yet, I couldn't. Because I had changed. I had grown, into something darker; twisted and broken, perhaps. A Bella who jumped at sudden noises. A Bella who couldn't spend a night untouched by the terrible grief and depression that had claimed her. A Bella who couldn't hold her shape, who had fallen into an chasm of nothingness and now stood precariously at its edge. But that was me. And I was, as well, a wolf girl, a Bella who was saved by the second side of an ageless struggle and who loved it dearly.

"Edward," I breathed. "We need to talk."

Before I had finished speaking, he had released me and backed away. He tensed up again, not bothering to hide the distress on his face. He had known that it wouldn't be easy to return to me. But, stubborn as always, he had hoped. "What is it?" he asked faintly, as if he as afraid to break the curious, wondrous silence that fused us together.

I took a deep breath.

"Well, Edward," I began, "Quite a lot has gone on since you left." I tried to keep the accusation out of my voice, but Edward still opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand to stop him. "Later," I said curtly. For whatever reason- perhaps he felt he owed it to me?- he complied. "Victoria's been after me. " I looked at Edward sideways, gauging his reaction.

He appeared to struggle internally for a moment under his obviously tormented face, then make a decision. His face transformed into a mask of serenity. I could only see the agony in his dark eyes. "I tried to track her! I tried, Bella, truly, I did!" he blurted out. He commenced muttering under his breath, evidently upset that Victoria had eluded him.

I was stunned. This was the unwavering proof that I needed; this manifested to me, without doubt, that Edward left for my safety. Because the Cullens were, for the most part, peaceful people. They didn't have rivals; no other vampires competed with them for their unusual food source. All they wanted was to spend eternity peacefully, quietly under the radar. They had killed James, yes, but only to protect me. He wouldn't have quarreled with them at all had I not been there. I felt a twinge of guilt, but brushed it aside. In what seemed like a past life, we had established that all out lives had been greatly improved by Edward and me meeting one another and that the episode with James did not diminish it. Besides, I had been in the most grave danger and, with days in the hospital and an everlasting scar, I had sustained, by far, the worst injuries.

I wondered, then, who had led Edward to leave- James or Jasper. Since I hadn't thought about Edward at all, I hadn't wondered before. I remembered that, upon my awakening at the hospital in Phoenix, Edward had told me that he would remain in my life only as long as was good for me. But, then again, he had acted normally, happily. He had taken me to prom and celebrated my birthday.

Ah, my birthday. That had been the turning point. I slipped, cut my finger- ignited the bloodlust of his family. Edward turned silent, spending his time darkly brooding. And that was the end. He had seen the danger. He hadn't been able to cope with it.

I would have thought that to be honorable, but he forgot to do one crucial thing. He didn't ask me. He didn't explain how he was feeling, he didn't treat me as an equal. He treated me as a human. Frail; something to be protected. Once again, I cursed my humanity. I longed to join the immortals.

I saw Edward looking at me from under his lashes; quizzical and cautious. Swallowing, I gathered my thoughts and went on. "Thank you." Whatever I felt toward Edward, his sole directive was my safety. I tried to express my gratitude.

"You must be wondering," I pressed on, "I've been protected." He tensed up. This was going to be hard. Was he upset at himself? Or was it his deep-rooted hatred of werewolves? "When you left," I whispered, "it was bad." I hated saying this- it hurt him so much, I could see in his eyes- but it had to be said. He had to know the extent of the damage. "For a week, I was barely conscious. But then they wanted to move me to Florida, and...I couldn't bear to leave. Somewhere, somehow, I felt as if you would return." I sneaked another sideways glance at Edward before continuing. "I threw a fit, actually," I smiled ruefully. "But then, I started going to school, eating, answering direct questions. And really, I thought that I'd been fooling Charlie." I paused for a moment. Edward looked pained. "But he noticed. I didn't listen to music anymore. I stopped reading. I didn't talk, or think beyond what was required of me. And I had a nightmare- a terrible one, and the same every night."

I could tell that this was distressing Edward, but I kept going on. "I dreamed that I was wandering in the forest- looking for something that just escaped me. And I never knew what it was. It was only when I realized, every night anew, that there was nothing to find- that I would spend my whole life in this forest, wandering aimlessly, that I woke up screaming, covered in cold sweat." My voice had dropped to a throaty whisper. "Charlie confronted me. I was upset to know that I hadn't been fooling him, that he had been worried."

I dropped my eyes down, not daring to look into Edward's. This was going to be the hard part. "I tried to wake up- to reconcile myself to the fact that I was alone. I tried to get over you. In fact, I didn't think of you at all. I didn't name you, or picture you. It was crucial to me to remember- forgetting was my greatest fear- but I couldn't think of you. I only had to know that I remembered, that the knowledge was somewhere in my mind, even if buried." I sighed. "When I thought of you, I felt as if I was falling apart. Like I had been ripped open. I felt physical pain." Edward shrunk inside his self-hatred. I was acutely aware that I was about to increase it.

"I visited Jacob Black- a family friend, from La Push." I saw Edward's mind working. He tensed up. "I had, once before, gone out with Jessica. I did something stupid- approached a stranger- tried to break my promise to keep safe- and I saw you. In my head, of course. You're beautiful when you're angry," I smiled, only a little sadly. "So I went to Jake to be reckless." I decided not to mention the mode of recklessness. "I wanted to see you again." I grinned sheepishly at the look of frustration and disbelief on Edward's face. Then I sighed. I was not telling a happy story.

This was going to maim Edward. Even though I was furious with him, I didn't want to say these words. "Jake and I grew very close." Edward shut his eyes, but gestured for me to continue. He was brave enough to face what he had done. I respected that- somehow it showed me that he cared for me. "He knew, without asking, that I found it necessary to abide by the strange rules that kept me from thinking of you. He didn't ask awkward questions, he didn't press me when he could feel my grief." I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward. This was what he'd said he had wanted- for me to move on. But it wasn't, really.

"Jacob was my personal sun- the little bit of brightness, of happiness, in my life. When I was with him, I smiled because I could, not to keep up the pretense that I was alright. He made me laugh, and the sound of it startled me.

"He shared himself with me. He was annoyed with his dad's "superstitions" and cryptic comments. He was worried about a group of boys, who seemed to have formed a cult, under the leadership of Sam Uley. When one of his best friends started hanging out with them, Jake confided in me. He was terrified, in fact, that he'd be next.

"I knew that he...liked me. I wasn't ready- and I never would be, completely- but I knew he was waiting. It was enough for both of us."

The story took it's toll on me. I could still feel the abandonment, twice. Double. "Then, one day, he basically left. We had been at a movie, and he hadn't felt well- I thought he was sick. Mike was with us, and he had been, along with me." I sneaked a glance at Edward. He had said that Mike would be best for me- did he still feel the same way? Did he ever, really, in the first place? Edward looked disgusted, furious- at himself.

"His father told me that he had mono- but I didn't believe it. After unsatisfactory answers to my phone calls, I went down to him myself. It was..." I sighed. "Bad. It was almost like you leaving all over again."

I imagined Edward having a raw wound, to match mine. I swallowed. Those words would sting. "But he came back." I couldn't keep the edge out of my voice. "That night, he climbed through my window." Regret was sculpted into Edward's face. "I thought that he'd joined Sam's cult- and I hated it. He was different. Bitter. And he mentioned you- as a vampire." I could sense Edward's shock as he tensed up. "But I could still recognize the real Jake underneath."

"He asked me to remember the bonfire I went to, when I moved here. He'd told me Quileute stories. One was locked in the depths of my memory. The cold ones. Your family."

Borrowing Edward's talent, I knew that his thoughts were traveling at a breakneck speed toward the inevitable, despite his futile denial.

"He told me to remember one story- not the vampire one, something else- and to talk to him as soon as I'd figured it out, even if I didn't want to associate with him any longer. He couldn't tell me the secret, he told me, and I could tell. The words wouldn't come out of his mouth. When I pressed him for information, he compared his secret to yours."

I wanted to know if Edward had realized what I was leading to, but I couldn't tell anything from his cryptic face.

"The next morning, I knew." I looked Edward in the eye. He had a mixture of loathing, anger, and sheer disbelief on his face- he knew as well. "Overnight, I'd combined all the disjointed goings-on. Suddenly, I understood everything."

I stopped for a moment. If Edward had really tracked Victoria to Brazil, then she'd gotten away from him- and came to Forks. Talking about her would only help Edward remember that he had left in vain, and done nothing useful anyway. _Well_, I thought, _he_ _deserves_ _this_. "I suppose it's time to talk about the vampires," I said.

"Earlier," I began, "Jake and I had decided to take a break from our motorcycling- keep me out of the ER for awhile." Edward's gasp reminded me that I hadn't told him about the bikes.

"What on earth were you thinking? Didn't you promise to take care of yourself? You could have been hurt so badly-" Edward began to rant.

"I was trying to break my promise," I snapped. "I needed to see you."

Edward couldn't say anything back to that.

"When Jacob asked me what I wanted to do, I told him that I had found a meadow, hiking. Although it was clear he guessed I was leaving something out, he knew me well enough to leave it alone, and agreed to help me find it." I laughed bitterly. "When he abandoned me, I found it on my own. I was glad he wasn't there. The meadow- our meadow- was empty and lonesome. I fell apart." Pain struck Edward as physically as it did to me. He stopped breathing.

"I was ready to get out of there, but I met someone. Someone I was afraid and also, irrationally, overjoyed to see, only because this someone was physical proof that your world had continued it's existence, the same as ever." Too much the same, I remembered, and winced. Edward's face was quizzical. This would come as a surprise.

"Laurent." The word was a blow. But what was coming would hit harder, closer to home. "He was there for Victoria." A strong smack, delivered by way of whisper. "He nearly killed me. He was going to...drink me." Worst of all: "Giant wolves chased him away."

Regret and undiluted loathing were clear on Edward's perpetually cryptic face. In this moment of shock, he lost his composure. I wanted to stop, to console him, but the story was pouring out of me. I didn't want to- couldn't- cease my explanation.

"So, as I struggled to remember the legends, overshadowed as they were by the most important one, everything suddenly fit together."

I paused for a second, preparing myself to deliver the final blow, the four words that wold destroy all of Edward's frenzied denials of the only possible truth- what I guessed, based on the werewolves' hatred of vampires, wold be the most abhorable thing to him. Edward tensed. "Jacob was a werewolf."

Edward appeared slightly surprised, and very beautifully angry. As well as not-so-beautifully disgusted. I'd have a problem unless the werewolves and the vampires started liking one another. His reaction was exactly what I'd expected. He'd suspected, but he hadn't wanted this to be true. The protests began. "Bella, that's not safe! Werewolves are the most unstable, uncontrolled, dangerous, unreliable creatures-"

I cut him off. "I know the risks, Edward. I can deal with them." My voice was cold, dead. I wasn't only thinking about the risks of consorting with werewolves. I wished he knew that I could handle vampires as well. Edward was silent.

I continued my storytelling.

"It was that morning, when I learned Jacob's secret, that I learned something else as well- the pack had killed Laurent," Edward's face split between annoyance and grim relief, "but Victoria was still after me."

A snarl escaped Edward's rigid form.

"So the wolves protected me."

"But not well enough," Edward finished, somewhat smug.

That angered me. He didn't know anything about this. It was my fault, really, anyway. I jumped off the stupid cliff, didn't I? "Better than you," I retorted.

I regretted my words as soon as I'd said them, but I didn't apologize. I watched Edward, my face an unflinching shell atop a torrent of grief- for whom, I wasn't sure. Edward's eyes brimmed over with pain, and his delicate angel's mouth twisted into a grimace. "No," he murmured. "Are you quite furious with me, then?"

"Of course I am!" I looked into his eyes, for once past dazzling. "You," I spat, "left me." Angry tears dripped down my face. "For no good reason." I took moment to wipe my tears away in frustration. Edward watched solemnly. "And it didn't even help."

The hole in my chest suddenly burst open. The knowledge that Edward cared about me had patched it up, like a band-aid. As I struggled to express how I'd been feeling- how I'd been living at all- I felt as if the band-aid had been ripped off. The ugly wound Edward had inflicted upon me was exposed.

I fell to my knees, hugging myself tightly and sobbing.

For a long moment, I sat like that, letting the tragedy and the unfairness of my loss drown me so completely, as I hadn't dared since that long September night.

Looking back, I am never embarrassed. So immersed in what I had lost as I was, I didn't feel self-conscious that Edward was watching. I had no shame. Edward needed to see what he had done.

But I hadn't lost it all. He was here.

Edward was morose and mournful for a long moment. Then he helped me to my feet.

He began to hum the tunes of my lullaby.

It was all wrong, and it wasn't nearly enough, and he knew it. But it was also the only adequate apology- it told me that he was back, for good. Surely he would not mangle my heart in such a way if he wasn't.

His beautiful voice trailed off, leaving a melancholy feeling in the air, floating around the last note. "I love you, Bella," he whispered, meeting my gaze with humble, uncertain eyes. "Truly, I do."

I was silent. I didn't forgive him, not yet. "I know," I finally answered. It was enough.

Suddenly, Edward's head snapped up. The door's handle turned. Edward scooped me up, and we exited to the hallway between heartbeats.


End file.
